Mad Love
by crystal3604
Summary: Maddie's body suddenly shook awake as someone touched her. Not an animal. Definitely. It is a human. As her body was turned to faced the stars,she saw her star. It was Alistair. One-shot


**Guys! Before you start saying Alistairxbunny is lyfe please note that I ship them too. But I feel like it would be sweet for Maddie figure out what love is. How she accepts something so difficult into her life. Please read and review and tell me what you think.**

Her lungs started to ache as no air is flowing inside. Her mind is too occupied to worry about her lungs as millions of thoughts passed by. Every thought and reason lead up to this moment. Her teal and purple wavy hair wrapped around her body like a blanket. Which suffocated her even more. When she couldn't take it any longer and her body was ready to pass out, she swam up to the surface of the water. She took a gulp of air and waited till her eyes adjusted to the steamy hot spring.

"This isn't working! Why isn't this working?" She smashed her hands against on the clear water causing droplets of water to splash everywhere. She breathed in and out trying to control her beaten up lungs and to calm down. But she couldn't. She never could. Ever since… since..

"Maddie? Hey, I didn't know you were here at the hot springs… Is the hot springs that hot? because your face is so red!" Her close friend Raven interrupted her trail of thoughts.

"It isn't that hot. Just wanted to take a deep dive. Shouldn't have done that, because now my face feels like its melting." She laughed nervously. All she wanted is to be alone. Why the hell did she agreed to go on this trip? She could have stayed at ever after high and deal with this alone. Maddie needs to learn some lessons like saying no when she is having a crisis.

"I think you should go get your face treated. If you stay any longer it might leave a permanent mark. Should I come along?" Raven asked. Maddie felt like she will go insane any minute and she doesn't need her friend to think she is more crazy than she already is.

"No. No. No need." Maddie got out of the hot spring and wrapped her body with a towel. "Wait.. Was it sea water or hot springs? You put your head inside salt.. water?.." Her thoughts took over her again. She previously researched about her crisis, finding out that her symptoms is close to something called jexules. All she need to do is almost pass out in some type of water body. _I think the book says the sea._ "The sea..Thanks Brook. Raven how close Is the sea?"

"Not that close. Maybe a few miles? Why you ask?" Raven confused as usual but this time with a level of interest. With Maddie around she will most probably never get bored. What is s he doing this time?

"I'mgoingfrodipp." Maddie hurriedly said her words that it jumbled up and ended up making no sense. When did she ever make sense? She is a walking question mark, for all she care.

Maddie ran out of the house as fast as her legs could carry. With her damp her and burnt face she hoped she wouldn't see anyone. Unfortunately, halfway through the hallway of the guest house, she crashed into someone. Maddie landed on top of the person, crashing her face into his chest. She saw a scruff of blonde hair. She didn't care that she made him fall down. She didn't say sorry like she would have. She didn't even look at the person in the eye and got up. She just started to run again. She needs to cure this heart ache. She needs the cure the pain that's drowning her everyday. Or else.. it will end the friendships she valued. She liked everything the way it is. She never wanted anything to change.

If she had enough energy she would have summoned a teacup or something to carry her to the sea side. But right now she is running out of energy. It suites her right for not eating all day thinking it was going to cure something like this. She was so stupid thinking this was something that can be cured.

Her body started freezing with the huge gust of wind and she was too far away from the guest house to turn back. If there is one drop of hope to end this she will do anything in her power to get it. She needs.. to… Her mind suddenly snapped blank. She lost all her controls to her body. She felt the ground hit hard against her arm.

 _Maddie! Are you okay? Maddie! Maddie!_

She could hear Brooklyn's cries for help. No one can hear her except Maddie. So this was hopeless. She watched the shadows slowly move in the forest. As the leaves slowly move along with the wind. As glowing red beady eyes appeared all around her. A sudden realization came over her. She gave out her signature smile. "Ah.. I'm food." Her weak voice uttered. It lightly echoed through the trees.

Maddie's body suddenly shook awake as someone touched her. Not an animal. Definitely. Its a human. As her body was turned to faced the stars, she saw her star. It was Alistair. "Maddie! Can you hear me? Are you okay?!" His screams reached her ears as she saw his worried face. His brow furrowed as he is completely worried for his friend. Her eyes were wide awake and slowly started drown into his.

"I'm awake." She whispered with her last bit of energy. Alistair gave a sigh of relief and helped her get up to her feet. He covered her up with his coat, leaving the damp towel behind and carried her home. Maddie's thoughts went haywire. She felt her heart might leap out of her chest. It was like a bomb and she needed to explode.

When they arrived home, she saw all her friends outside in their pajamas. Some, like Raven in their swimsuits and all having matching worried expressions.

"Oh, Maddie you are bleeding.." Apple exclaimed. She slowly caressed Maddie's right arm. "Alistair, please take her to her room. I'll come within few minutes to treat her." Alistair obeyed and carried weak little Maddie up the stairs into the attic. Her friends followed her up to the staircase giving well wishes along the way.

When her head laid on the soft pillow, all her buzzing thoughts went silent. Everything disappeared. That's when she realized. It will never change back. Its a part of her now. "I'm sorry Bunny…" Maddie mouthed. She couldn't speak much but she needed to get things straight.

"Maddie. I've known you since we were little. You would never do something so bizarre it makes you so weak and then crash in the middle of nowhere. Who made you go through this? Who made you do this dare?" Maddie could feel the level of concern in his voice increase. Who could blame him? Having childhood friend past out in a middle of a forest at night will make anyone very worried. Maddie gave a light chuckle as blush started to creep in her cheeks.

"You. You made me crazy."

 **Do I regret writing this? The answer would be yes. I have tests starting next week and I haven't started studying. Im dyiiing. But I couldn't spend help but write this cute one-shot down. Thank you for reading this story.**

 **Crystal3604**


End file.
